Troy: In Love with the Enemy
by Mystic of Nile
Summary: The seige of Troy had lasted for ten years and death filled the streets. Blood soaked the dirt that became redish. But what if two sisters become in love...with the enemy? Longer summary inside.
1. Summary

Author's Note: My new fic. Oh yes. I couldn't decide if I'm going to make the setting in Egypt or Troy but then decided on Troy since it's going to be easier. I am making the gods/goddesses Greek ok and if you know the story of Troy, it's the Trojans fighting the Greeks. I do not own Yu GI OH or any of the characters. I also do not own the city Troy, the book or the myths. I am referring to the book Troy for reference but the story is original. I'm only using the city and maybe one of the battles. I do own one or two of the characters. I'm broke so don't bother me. This may be a bit weird with who the characters are but you'll get used to it . If you have a great problem with me making the characters Greek and Trojan, please let me know.  
  
Yes I have a great sense of motivation right now but don't know if it's still going to be there. If I give up on writing this, forgive me. This is planned to be fairly long.  
  
Anyways here is the summary:  
  
The siege of Troy has lasted for ten years now and inside the wall the people were starving to death. People die each day starved but the worst part is yet to come. The massacre, the death and destruction of the ancient city of Troy. In the walls of the city lived two sisters, who came from Ancient Egypt after the murder if their parents. One worked for Helen of Troy and the other for Lady Adromache. The younger one, Kisara has special power and she could see the gods. Her sister Isis was a rather more calm and collected person who had dignity and stubbornness. From the height of Mt. Olympus the gods are keeping a watch. However, Aphrodite, the goddess of Love is tired of the long endless war and she turned her attention to the two sisters. She decides to let Eros fit an arrow and let it fly. Now neither sisters would escape its power of love... The love they both share for the enemy.  
  
I will update my first chapter in a day or so. At least when I have free time (Which seems to be never) sigh yes, no, like the idea? shrug 


	2. An awkward feeling

Me: I planned on posting this two days ago but this isn't a long time right? Hey thanks for the reviews. I don't own anything and is kind of broke so stop bothering me. Nothing to say so here just read it.  
  
The streets of the Ancient city Troy was scattered with blood. Dead people were everywhere and the smell filled the air. People were starving each day and the worst was yet to come. The Greeks has decided a siege on Troy until they had surrendered but the city of Troy has its dignity and that would not be shattered too easily. And so the war has went on, no fierce big bloody battles yet but the Greeks were slowly weakening the people of Troy little by little.  
  
"Hurry up, get the cloth and some water," yelled Ms, Charitome to Kisara. " There's another wounded person here."  
  
"Ok," replied the timid Kisara as she carried all the supplies on the table.  
  
Working in the Blood Room isn't exactly something that most people would enjoy, but Kisara felt like it was her job to help them out. People don't deserve to suffer the pain and anguish she thought.  
  
The patient, who was a young boy about 19 had whitish hair and these pleading kind of eyes. He however stayed calm at all the procedures and took a deep breath.  
  
"Are you feeling better?" Kisara asked as she place a wet cloth on his forehead.  
  
"I will be with a pretty face like you around." He responded and that caused Kisara to blush deeply.  
  
"I have to go now," she replied and stood up, "I'll see you tomorrow." And with a wave she walked away.  
  
The sun was setting and the streets were quite. No one really dared to play outside anymore with this sort of condition. Greek enemies could often be anywhere even though it is rare for them to come into the city walls. She walked back to her chamber silently thinking about how her sister was doing.  
  
Both her and her sis, Isis was born in Egypt and how had she missed her home back at a little town right next to Memphis. Kisara was adopted to the Ishtar family when she was just a baby but she never knew that. She had noticed that she looked a bit different from Isis but never knew that they weren't related by blood. She and her sister would often wander around in the desert and frequently stop by the Nile river to play. Life was almost seemingly perfect until the day when she was six.  
  
On that dreadful day, both her father and mother were murdered. She didn't know much then and was just afraid that mommy and daddy was gone. Her sister had however understood a bit more. Since that day, Isis had changed. There was this coldness in her, she was never that playful anymore and rarely smiled. She had kept her head high and was filled with dignity. The Isis she knew was gone and would never come back, and Kisara knew that as a fact. Kisara really didn't know why her sister had changed so much but the truth was that Isis sought for revenge. Revenge for the murderers of their parents.  
  
Days after their parent's death, they were to be sent away from the home they had always known to Troy. Across the Mediteranean Sea they went and arrived at a foreign and unknown place.  
  
Kisara was to be a maid for Lady Helen of Troy and Helen has treated her as her own daughter. Isis was sent to work for Lady Adromache, the wife of Lord Hector. The sisters however took very different in personalities. Kisara was timid, shy, and unspokentive but caring for the less fortunate. She was blessed with the special power to see the gods. Certain people could sense the gods and feel them talking to them but never could they have seen the gods themselves. Isis was more interested in the history related topics and the mysteries of the past. Everyone knew though that no girls could be a historian and that she was just so naïve. She had not cared about what people often thought but just what she knew was important. Her pride and dignity was to lead her. She had the power to foresee the future... but that was in many circumstances.  
  
Kisara walked down the still road with the wind brushing through her light colored hair. The mist of the evening was rising and she liked the cool breeze against her cheeks. She looked the way toward the ocean by the beach, where the Greek camps were often set. And then she saw him. His dark brown chestnut hair wavering in the wind and those piercing blue eyes. Even from the distance she could feel something about him. He didn't look native Greek and even seemed to have some Egyptian blood in him like her but she did not know for sure.  
  
She shrugged the strange feeling off, that's our enemy, a voice reminded her, and she knew that was true. Kisara ran back to Helen's palace all out of breath. She was going to tell Isis about him, for she shared all her thoughts with Isis.  
  
"Kisara," a voice whispered.  
  
She froze and turned around finding herself facing Aphrodite, the goddess of love.  
  
"Don't grow too fond of him, for he is a Greek and that you are Trojan. There is also a destiny that you cannot see so my child forget about him,"  
  
Before she could respond Aphrodite was gone. The cold wind sent shivers down her spine and she didn't know what to do. Destiny? What destiny? Maybe Isis could help. Tomorrow, she promised herself I'll go to see my sister and all would be sorted out. And with that, she walked into the palace, down the servants hall and into her chamber. She quietly shut her door behind her.  
  
Me: Like it? No? I really have no clue how this is going to turn out. I'm just trying a different approach. Tell me if you like it or not ok? And if you have any suggestions just let me know. I'll update on the weekends if I'm not that busy. Isis will be in the next chapter.  
  
One question and if anyone knows the answer tell me. What color was Kisara's hair? Blond? Yes I'm slow, don't make fun of me.  
  
Review! 


	3. Confessions

Me: Guess what? I actually went to see Troy last week. June something. I might refer some parts to that. Might. Now I DO NOT own anything so there.  
  
Now Thanks for all your reviews. Love you all! And the information about Kisara's hair is really helpful. I'll put it as bluish-white. Thanks for the pics, and I found some on Janine's /Jamine's? web site. Now here is the next chapter.  
  
"Isis, wake up!"  
  
Huh what's up? Isis thought as she opened her eyes. The sun was barely up! She turned out to her window and saw Kisara there. She haven't seen her for a couple of days.  
  
"Hey, why are you up so early? It's barely morning, the palace is still quiet."  
  
"Oh sis, sorry but I need to talk to you about something. I can't get it off my mind and it's been bothering me all night. Can you come out here?"  
  
"All right, here, wait."  
  
Isis got dressed quickly into her white linen that was mostly plain but comfortable. It would be an hour or so until Lady Andromache wakes up so I'll probably have time she thought. She quietly walked out to the halls and into the garden when she saw her sister. Kisara ran up to her for a hug and boy was she glad to see her.  
  
Kisara dragged her sister out of the garden and into the silent streets. Other than the sight of death, the city of Troy had always been a beautiful sight.  
  
"Why do you want to talk here? You know we could bump into a Greek soldier anytime right?"  
  
"Ahhh, you don't have to be so cautious all the time. Anyways, I want to show you something."  
  
"Ok, so what did you want to tell me that was so important that you had to drag me out of bed so early in the morning?" Isis remarked sarcastically.  
  
"Isis, come on this is serious!"  
  
They kept on walking and turned into a little piece of grassland bordering the beach. There was a huge rock that they both sat on and enjoyed the view of the sea.  
  
"I think I'm in love Isis."  
  
"You what?" Isis finally managed to choke out. "You're barely 16. I never thought that my baby sis would ever fall in love. It's just not like you."  
  
"I guess but he's so different from the other guys our age. There's something about him that seems so mysterious."  
  
"Who is it? I see that many boys are quite fond of you. You see the way Tristan stares at you. Just don't tell me it's him."  
  
Kisara managed to smile, "Oh don't worry it's not. Actually he doesn't even know who I am. But soon he will. Soon.  
  
"Who is the man?" Isis inquired.  
  
"It's someone so much different. Someone I am forbidden to love...a Greek," she finished off.  
  
Isis stared to the navy blue sea and was in a far away thought. Then she turned to Kisara and spoke, "So, it's an enemy? Kisara you know as much as I do that you can't love an enemy. It's prohibited. There's no question to that."  
  
"In my whole life I have obeyed to laws and commands. I have been a good maid serving Lady Helen, but I can't let this go just to serve Troy. I'm not even Trojan! Why should I care if the Greek take over?"  
  
"Kisara how you dare to speak like that? You will be burned at stake if you let anyone hear." Isis paused a bit and her expressions softened. "I don't blame you though, sometimes I think of our life back in Egypt and how carefree it all was. I miss that life. I wanted revenge but I have realized that it wasn't going to happen. I had to move on and so do you. Our homes are in Troy and we have to obey its laws."  
  
Kisara looked at her sister's face filled with this empty feeling.  
  
"Isis, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to let you remember the past. Here let's go now."  
  
Isis looked up and smiled for the first time in a while, "It's ok. Kisara, I can see the love in your eyes. And as I know you, you won't give up that easily. Whoever it is must be lucky for you to have feelings for him. Love is a domineering power. It cannot be stopped." There was a pause. " I know what I'm talking about."  
  
And her thought went back to a couple of years ago when she was permitted to go back to Egypt one more time and settle her parent's tombs. She felt so alone then, so empty devoid of love. Then she met him, he had dark brown hair and those cold blue eyes that somehow she could connect to. His parents too were dead. His words brought her courage and hope that maybe one day, her memories of hatred will be gone. His embrances were always warm and she felt secure and protected in his arms. Maybe it's not the end of the world she thought.  
  
But then they had to be separated and what happened to him she did not know. He would however, be in her heart forever.  
  
Me: Finally, done with the chapter. I still don't know what pairings there's going to be. I'm trying to add everyone... Tell me the pairings you would prefer and it would help me to my decision. Summer Vacation is almost here! I might actually update more.  
  
So Review 


End file.
